1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor, and a method for fabricating the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a device that transforms optical images of one or more dimensions on a photographic subject into electric signals. An image sensor includes a pixel array region for receiving incident light and generating photocharges and a logic region for generating electric signals by processing the generated photocharges. The logic region may also be called a peripheral circuit region. Incident light radiates not only upon the pixel array region but also upon the logic region as well. The photocharges generated in the logic region by the incident light radiating thereon may act as noise on the electric signals generated in the logic region, that is, electric signals generated by processing the photocharges generated in the pixel array region. Therefore, the logic region may use a light shielding pattern for blocking out the incident light.
Generally, a light shielding pattern is formed over a substrate of the logic region. Therefore, there is a step height difference between the pixel array region and the logic region. The step height difference between the two regions that is caused by the light shielding pattern deteriorates the characteristics and integration of the image sensor.